Dumbo
Dumbo is the protagonist of Disney's 1941 film of the same name. He is a small elephant and the son of Mrs. Jumbo. Dumbo is most famous for his giant floppy ears, which give him the ability to glide in the air. Physical appearance Dumbo is a small blue Asian elephant. His skin is blue, his eyes are blue, and his tail is very small. His ears are very large (which the other elephants don't like), but he uses his ears he can fly. He has a small proboscis with two large nostrils at the end of it. Roles: He plays Kirby in Glider little (Chicken Little) He is an alien He plays Sonic the Hedgehog in Dumbonic the Elephant game series He is an blue hedgehog He played Young Simba in The Elephant King (Disneystyle172) He is an lion cub He played Doc in Snow White and the Seven Animals (Disney and Anime (Style) He is an Leader of the Dwarfs He plays Big Baby in Mammal Story 3 He is a baby doll He plays Bob in Force Toons vs. Disney Junior Villains He is a blue blob monster Poses Mr Dumbo in Dumbo.jpg Mr Dumbo 2.png Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4949.jpg Dumbo in Dumbo.jpg Dumbo-HQ.jpg Fc14eeccc5eba5b0f58aa57a877c4a65 clipart-dumbo-elephant-clipartfest-dumbo-the-elephant-clipart-clipart-dumbo-elephant 1286-700.gif Dumbo flying.gif Dumboicanflydi.jpg Dumbo.jpg clipdumbofly5.gif dumbo_cute2.gif dumbo-flying-disney-flying-clipart-512_452.gif clipdumbofly.gif DumboMickeyMouse2013.png dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1338.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1450.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1523.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1873.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1904.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1978.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2005.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2065.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2255.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3500.jpg Dumbo.jpg No20190325 231632.jpg|We fight Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Dumbo Characters Category:Dumbo's Circus characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Heroes Category:Silent characters Category:Males Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who fly Category:Circus performers Category:Infants Category:Kids Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Elephants Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge characters Category:Kingdom Keepers characters Category:Protagonists Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Empire 50 Best Animated Characters Category:Celebrate the Magic characters Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Animals Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:YouTube Poop Characters